Ch. 275 - Village of Dwarves
Ch. 274 - Lebanon Warps Ch. 276 - Fall Arrives CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Chrono Node Travel to Bridge to Bellwick Find 12 hidden objects in Bridge to Bellwick 2. Lovely Lilac Place 4 Dwarf Lilac Tree in the Garden 3. Zion Anomalies Travel to Through the Hourglasses Paradox Find 6 differences in Through the Hourglasses Paradox 4. Bridging the Gap Have 3 Stream Bridge in the Garden Upgrade 1 Dwarf Lilac Tree to Level 2 5. Gold and Stones Return to Rune Tree Woods Find 12 hidden objects in Rune Tree Woods 6. First or Second Travel to Time Vaults Time Loop Match 12 details in Time Vaults Time Loop 7. Too Friendly Return to Leprechaun Mine Find 12 hidden objects in Leprechaun Mine 8. Token of Apprectiation Travel to Building the Guardian Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Building the Guardian Time Warp 9. Elders of Bellwick Travel to Sneezy is Home Find 12 hidden objects in Sneezy is Home 10. Crossing Over Upgrade 1 Stream Bridge to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Dwarf Lilac Tree to Level 3 11. Short and Sweet Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 275 scenes Have 1 Stilt Tree House in the Garden 12. Complete the Make a Well Collection Collect the Bellwick Well and place it in your Garden 13. Climb the Tree Upgrade 1 Stilt Tree House to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Stream Bridge to Level 3 14. House of Wood Upgrade 1 Stilt Tree house to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Stilt Tree House to Level 5 15. Build the Bellwick Village Complete the Bellwick Village Wonder 16. Village of Dwarves Upgrade the Bellwick Village to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Bridge to Bellwick Earn 2 stars in Bridge to Bellwick! 3 Star Building the Guardian Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Building the Guardian Time Warp! 3 Star Sneezy is Home Earn 3 stars in Sneezy is Home! 3 Star Time Vaults Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Time Vaults Time Loop! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 275 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 275 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 275 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Chrono Node Ch.275/S.1 - Bridge to Bellwick Bellwick Village in the Beyond. Dial in the coordinates. We've to start immediately. Bellwich is a village of dwarves. So no matter what you say, don't utter the *S* word. *Short*, is what I meant. You must be wondering why we are here. We have to set up a Chrono Node here. It's more like a sensor which will keep us updated on the temporal inconsistencies in this sector. The dwarves have agreed to let us set up the Node. But they have a particular set of demands which we must fulfill. Quest:Zion Anomalies Ch.275/S.2 - Through the Hourglasses Paradox I'm going to trigger timeline anomalies in Zion. We are ready for this, right? I'm not sure. But here it goes anyway! We'll start off with Paradox. Everyone hates Paradoxes Which is why we'll be following this one up with a Time Warp. That's done. This are will not be affected by Paradoxes anymore. I've initiated a Time Warp in another region of Zion. We'll head there soon. Mark this area. We have to return to this place later to clear out other inconsistencies. Quest:Gold and Stones Ch.179/S.1 - Rune Tree Woods What do they want from us? Gold? I'm assuming that it's gold. Right you are, Richard. They want gold... and something else along with it. Heels? No They don't need heels! That was mean though! They need twenty crates of gold and twelve rune stones from the Elf Kingdom. That's a hefty price tag for setting up a Chrono Node. Why do they need a dozen rune stones? Anyway, the price has to be paid or else these chaps aren't going to let us commence our work. Quest:First or Second Ch.275/S.3 - Time Vaults Time Loop Enrique, we've got a task coming our way! Eleanor needs us to collect a dozen rune stones from the Elf Kingdom. Oh. come on! I've removed half of the components from the voice box, I can't leave thing in this state. Fine. I'll do it myself. But the next taks is on you. Seriously, why would anyone need a dozen of these things? Just out of curiosity, what's the next task? Something tells me that I should have taken the first one. Enrique is definitely going to enjoy it. Sense the sarcasm, my dear. He's going to have a gala time! Quest:Too Friendly Ch.144/S.5 - Leprechaun Mine Leprechauns? You should have told me about this beforehand, Megan! Where is the fun in that, Enrique? After all, these chaps adore you! Yeah. They adore me a lot more than I want them to! You won't understand! I've got the gold. All twenty crates of them! Not really. I see only eighteen here. Which means... I have to go back? I hate you, Megan! Leprechauns are too friendly at times. I'll not go any further than that when it comes to the details. Quest:Token of Appreciation Ch.275/S.4 - Building the Guardian Time Warp I'm aware as to how confusing this can be. Triggering Paradox. Time Loop and Time Warp for all the areas you explored in Zion. Do I get to keep your Plasma Blaster as a token of appreciation for this help, Alistair? I don't own one now, Quincy. But I'l certainly give you something more valuable and usefu; than a weapon. A file? File translates to *trouble* in our line of work, Alistair. Go through it when you get the time and you can avoid more *files*... er... *trouble*. Help him with this task, Agent. Without your assistance, we won't be able be wrap it up in time. Quest:Elders of Bellwick Ch.275/S.5 - Sneezy is Home I'm about to hand over the assets to Bellwick's Elders. Richard and a team of Time Agents will be setting up the Chrono Node in a short while. The Elders of Bellwick are a tough lot to deal with. Much tougher than our very own Senior Council. But if they are given what they asked for, there are no issues at all... usually. It's approved, Richard, you can proceed with the installation. The team has been deployed and will wrap it up in a day or two. Has anyone seen Quincy? Where is he? I don't see any tasks on his chart for the week. Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 275